Lost in the darkness
by Yuuri-x
Summary: Tom Jedusor rentre à Poudlard. De nombreuses révélations changeront sa manière de penser, la haine et la colère l'habitent.Un évènement bouleversa sa vie, il ne sera plus jamais le même.Une nouvelle -du futur- pourra t-elle changer ce qu'il est ?


Chapitre 1 : L'enfance, l'arrivée & la répartition de Tom Jedusor

Assis en face d'une fenêtre, un jeune garçon regardait les autres enfants s'amusaient. Lui était toujours seul, les autres le considérait comme quelqu'un de bizarre, il n'était pas aimé, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas d'amis, il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot amitié, il trouvait ce sentiment faible, il pensait qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose, les seuls sentiments qu'il connaissait était la haine, la colère et la rancœur, il ne le montrait pas mais le pensait au fond de lui.

Il avait les cheveux courts et marrons, de beaux yeux marrons et était assez maigre pour un garçon de son âge, mais il était très beau. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur sa famille, il savait juste que sa mère était morte peu après sa naissance, et il ne savait rien de son père. Il se trouvait différent des autres, il pouvait faire bouger les objets sans les toucher, faire du mal si ca lui plaisait, et parfois même il parlait aux serpents. Ce jeune garçon s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor (Tom Marvolo Riddle) et vivait depuis 10 ans presque 11 dans cet orphelinat, cet orphelinat qu'il déteste plus que tout.

Mais la vie de Tom allait bientôt changer, il y'a quelques mois un drôle de personnage était venu et lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. Maintenant qu'il savait, il prenait un grand plaisir à essayait de torturer les enfants de l'orphelinat qui le martyrisait.

-Eh toi, c'est l'heure du repas ! S'exclama un enfant à Tom

Tom ne jugea pas utile de répondre et partit s'installer pour manger, même si il n'avait pas faim, il ferait un effort pour ces derniers jours dans ce stupide orphelinat. Oui, dans quelques jours, Tom Jedusor prendrait le train pour Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie la plus réputé du monde.

Après avoir mangé il remonta dans sa chambre et prit un de ces manuels qu'il avait été acheté seul au Chemin De Traverse, on lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais il n'avait pas voulu, il savait se débrouiller seul. Il se souvint avoir ressenti quelque chose quand il avait acheté sa baguette, une sensation de bonheur, chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cinq jours étaient passés et Tom avait préparé sa valise pour partir dans un taxi vers la gare de King Cross. Arrivé, il descendit, paya le chauffeur avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait et se précipita vers le train. Il trouva difficilement un compartiment vide, mais il y'arriva et s'assit à l'intérieur, toujours seul. On était à peu près à la moitié du trajet quand une porte s'ouvrit et deux têtes rentrèrent : un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et une fille aux cheveux très noirs.

-Salut, on peut s'asseoir ? Demanda le garçon

Tom acquiesça, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur parler, mais quelques minutes plus tard il en fut obligé.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? - Demanda la fille – moi Héléna Black et lui Abraxas Malfoy. Finit elle

- Tom, Tom Jedusor. Répondit – il

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Tom. Déclara Malfoy qui parlait pour la première fois.

La discussion continua et arriva finalement aux sujets des maisons de Poudlard.

-Alors, vous voudriez aller dans quelle maison vous ? Demanda Héléna

- Pour moi c'est évident, Serpentard ! S'exclama Abraxas

- Moi aussi ! Déclara Héléna

- Moi je ne sais pas trop. Répondit vaguement Tom qui n'avait aucune de ce que pouvait être les maisons mais qui ne le disait pas.

- Ok ! Répondirent les deux autres ensembles

Quelques instants plus tard une voix résonna dans tout le train :

- Poudlard quinze minutes, n'oubliez pas de mettre vos robes de sorcier

- Pourriez-vous sortir que je mette ma robe s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Héléna

Abraxas se leva et partit de suite, Tom le suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard Héléna ouvra la porte du compartiment et ce fut au tour d'Abraxas d'aller se changer. Héléna décida d'engager la conversation :

-Tu es un sang pur, un sang-mêlé ou sang-de-bourbe ? Demanda Héléna

Tom ignorait ce qu'était les sang-mêlé, les sangs purs et les sangs de bourbes mais ne le montra point. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur lui, ni sur ses parents il entreprit d'expliquer très vaguement le problème à Héléna, il n'aimait pas parler de ça.

-Je viens d'un orphelinat, je ne connais rien en matière de magie, je ne connais rien sur mes parents non plus, je ne peux pas encore te dire ce que je suis. Expliqua-t-il froidement

- Ah ! D'accord ! Moi je suis un sang pur ! Déclara-t-elle fièrement

A ce moment, Abraxas sortit du compartiment et Tom décida d'aller se changer, il en avait marre de devoir supporter la présence d'Héléna et Abraxas qui avait l'air de tout connaitre alors que lui ne savait même pas qui étaient ses parents. Il pensait quand même que son père devait être le sorcier, si sa mère avait été une sorcière elle ne serait pas morte. Il passa sa tête en dehors du compartiment pour dire aux autres que c'était bon, ils pouvaient revenir. Abraxas et Héléna revinrent dans le compartiment, mais cela ne fut pas très utile, car le train s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard.

-Les premières années par ici !! S'exclama une voix.

Les premières années se regroupèrent et partirent sur des barques pour aller à Poudlard. Tom était émerveillé, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel.

Ils touchèrent enfin le sol et rentrèrent dans le château. Un grand homme, avec une petite barbe les accueilli :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dans quelques instants la répartition va commencer, voici les maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Il ouvrit une grande porte qui donnait sur une grande salle avec un plafond grandiose, et ils se précipitèrent tous pour rentrer.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous placez sur le tabouret, je vous mettrais le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons.

- Abbot Michel ! Prononça t- il d'une voix bien forte

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds sortit du rang et se plaça sous le choixpeau.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le choixpeau

De grands applaudissements sortirent de la table de Poufsouffle et il partit s'asseoir.

-Black Héléna !

_Ah un Black, oui pour toi ce sera _SERPENTARD !!! Cria t-il

-Finch-Fletchey Carolina! Dit Dumbledore

-SERDAIGLE! Cria de nouveau le choixpeau

- Jedusor Tom ! Annonça Dumbledore d'une voix calme

Il sortit du rang un peu apeuré et se précipita vers le tabouret où se trouvait le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête.

_Humm, difficile pour moi de faire un choix, je vois du courage et du talent, oh oui beaucoup de talent, mais aussi une soif de vengeance et une haine pour certaines personnes, oui je comprends maintenant c'est dans ta chair _ SERPENTARD !!

Il fut accueillit par des applaudissements polis de la part des Serpentards. Il s'assit a coté d'Héléna et attendit que la répartition se finisse. Mais il fut attiré par le choixpeau car se fut au tour d'Abraxas Malfoy de passé sous le choixpeau.

-Malfoy Abraxas ! Dit Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante

_Toi aussi c'est de famille, je vois ton talent, ta ruse et ton intelligence aucun doute_ SERPENTARD !!

Abraxas descendit du tabouret et alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Serpentards. Quelques élèves passèrent encore après Malfoy, et quand il n'y eut plus personne, le directeur se leva et prononça quelques phrases :

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je voudrais annoncer quelques points du règlement à nos nouveaux élèves ! Expliqua t-il calmement

- Je tiens à dire, que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, toutes vos affaires ont comme chaque année était monté dans vos dortoirs respectifs, ce Bon repas !! S'exclama t-il

Et d'un coup, des somptueux mets apparurent sur la table, Tom n'en avait jamais vu autant et vu qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment mangé à sa faim, il se jeta comme un vorace sur la nourriture. Une fois que le banquet fut fini le directeur annonça que les préfets devaient ramener les élèves à leurs dortoirs. Les préfets se levèrent et tous les premières années les suivirent. Enfin arrivé, il prit la prit la parole et dit :

-Vous voici dans votre salle commune, les dortoirs pour les filles sont à gauche et ceux des garçons sont à droites, vos affaires ont déjà été déposé dans vos dortoirs, bonne fin de soirée.

- C'est sympathique qu'on se soit retrouvés tout les trois dans la même maison ! Commença Héléna

-Oui, c'est vrai, bon maintenant si on allait se coucher. Proposa Abraxas

-Oui, nous devons avoir de l'énergie pour demain. Dit-Tom

- Alors, allons-y, a demain les garçons, bonne nuit ! Dit Bellatrix

- Bonne nuit, à toi aussi Héléna ! Répondit Abraxas

Tom lui fit un signe de la tête, il était fatigué et il n'avait aucune envie de souhaiter bonne nuit à qui que ce soit, il ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Les deux garçons allèrent dans leur dortoir et finirent par se coucher.

-Bonne nuit Tom. Dit Abraxas en baillant

Tom répondit de nouveau par un signe de tête.

Ils se couchèrent et Tom pensa enfin j'ai trouvé un endroit ou on m'apprécie, j'ai trouvé quelque part ou je suis chez moi. Mais une petite voix lui disait le contraire

_Oh non Tom, tu n'es nulle part chez toi, et personne ne t'apprécie tu seras toujours tout seul_.

Tom préféra chasser cette petite voix et s'endormit facilement après cette dure journée. Mais son sommeil ne fut pas dès plus paisible ….


End file.
